


Vow

by mizuirokandeya



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent prompt 'vow'. This is the weirdest thing I've ever written</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vow

“If I vow to exclude you from my revenge, would you please help me get out of this?”

Instead of answering Kurt rolls over and burrows his face in the pillow, his laughter turning hysterical. Blaine tries to reach back to the air valve again but only wobbles a little. He’s going to kill Santana when he can actually move again.

“Kurt, please.”

How the hell did she even get him into this without waking him or Kurt up? It should have been impossible. Also why the fuck did she even own an [inflatable turkey suit](http://www.fancydressball.co.uk/big_images1/inflatable-christmas-roast-turkey-costume-32769-a-a.jpg)?

“Stop laughing and help!”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://mizuirokandeya.tumblr.com/post/135745769662/vow)


End file.
